The Time Chloe Should be Thanking Fat Amy
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Chloe hates it when Fat Amy takes Beca out clubbing because it's impossible to wake the brunette the next day, especially for rehearsals. However, that morning, as the events unfolded, Chloe couldn't help but think she had to actually thank the blonde. Rated M. G!P Beca.
1. Chapter 1

_This prompt was sent by 47annakendrick on Instagram_

* * *

Chloe rubbed her temples in order to avoid a headache she knew was coming, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths as the short brunette in front of her continued to speak.

".. and I'll be home before 2, I'll go to bed, I won't have too much to drink and I'll be up at 8 tomorrow!" Beca said.

"Beca, you and I both know that's not true, last time you went out clubbing with Fat Amy, you got so drunk you only woke up at 3 in the afternoon, missed Bellas rehearsals and you were grumpy the entire day!" Chloe said.

"Okay, Chlo, let's do this: if I don't do any of the stuff I just promise, you can wake me up however you want, any way you want." Beca said.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, challenging.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yes, throw a bucket of ice water in my head if you need to, just don't do anything to my electronics." Beca said.

"Alright, Mitchell you have got yourself a deal." Chloe said. "And I'm hoping you'll keep this promise."

"I will." Beca nodded. "Thanks, Chlo, you're the best!"

Beca shouted as she rushed upstairs.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went over to the microwave to get out her bag of popcorn.

Chloe knew Beca wouldn't keep her promise, she didn't the last 3 times she went out. So Chloe didn't even wait up, she had already done all her work for her only class so she just watched a movie and headed off to bed.

The next day, at 8:30, her alarm went off, so she went to the kitchen to help Stacie — usually it was Beca — prepare breakfast for the rest of the girls. Their rehearsals started at 9:30, so everyone was already up and ready by the time breakfast was done. Including Amy, who had gone out clubbing with Beca the previous night.

"Amy, where is your roommate?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh she's out cold." Fat Amy said. "I couldn't wake her up."

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill her! And you!" Chloe said. "You're going extra cardio!"

Fat Amy stopped eating her pancake and threw both hands up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What'd I do?!" she said.

"You took Beca out knowing she never handles her alcohol well and it's always hard as Hell to wake her up the next morning!" Chloe said.

"Sorry, captain." Amy mumbled.

"Stacie, you and the girls go to rehearsal, start doing cardio, extra for Amy and you gotta monitor her." Chloe said.

"Aye, captain." Stacie saluted and Chloe chuckled.

"I'm going to wake up Beca." Chloe said with a heavy sigh as she looked at the staircase.

"Good luck." Amy said.

Chloe threw her one last glare before marching upstairs to the brunette and the Aussie's room. She closed the door behind her so her screams — or Beca's screams — wouldn't alert anyone. She knew there would be screaming, at least from her part.

"Beca, time to wake up." Chloe said, crossing her arms in front of the brunette's bed.

Beca's hair was covering her face, so there was no skin showing, arms were spread out and she wasn't making any noise or moving.

Chloe groaned. She spotted the girl's clothes previous night spread out on the floor, including her underwear and kicked them all inside the closet in anger.

"Damn it, Beca, wake up!" Chloe said, much louder.

Beca didn't move, didn't give any signs she'd heard Chloe.

Chloe climbed on the bed and put one feet on either side of Beca's waist, since the girl was lying on her stomach, and started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up, wake the fuck up!" she said, screaming.

Beca only groaned and turned to lie on her back, her head falling to the side.

"Come on!" Chloe groaned loudly again and sat on the brunette's thighs, close to her midsection. She then brushed the brunette's hair away from her face and grabbed it, pulling at it pretty hard. "Wake up, Beca!"

Beca frowned in her sleep and slapped Chloe's hand away.

Chloe then put her hand on Beca's face, her palm covering her mouth and nose, her index finger covering the brunette's right eye. She then moved her hand, shaking the brunette's head up and down.

"Beca!" she called again. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna start jumping on your lap and break your bones."

When nothing happened, Chloe did as she promised, jumping and dropping with all her might onto the brunette's lap. She looked at Beca and the brunette stirred, moving her head to the other side.

"Beca!" she groaned, throwing her head back.

Then Chloe felt something. Something poking her thighs and she frowned, adjusting herself on the brunette's lap so she was sitting on her knees instead and her eyes immediately went to the object that was poking her. She was alarmed because if she didn't know better, she would say Beca was wearing a strap on but that was weird because it wasn't there 5 minutes ago.

"Beca?" she asked this time, wanting to know what the object was. She covered it with her hand and she felt the brunette's hips thrust to meet her hand and she sleep-moaned.

Chloe immediately took her hand back with her eyes wide. _This can't be_ , she thought.

"Shit Chlo." Beca sleep-moaned again, but this time her moan was heavy with lust.

"Beca?" Chloe said, seeing as the thing twitched under the blanket. "Okay, I need you to wake up now."

Chloe then slapped Beca in the face and that was enough to make the brunette's eyes dart open and her hand flew to her cheek.

"Shit, what was that for?!" she asked.

"What is that poking from the blanket?" Chloe said, deciding to go straight to the point instead, ignoring the promise the brunette made that she obviously broke.

"What's what?" Beca asked, rubbing her eyes, her voice rough from sleeping.

"This." Chloe pointed at the object.

Beca saw what Chloe was pointing at and her eyes widened and she immediately moved to lay on her side, her hands covering the object.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't answer, her face becoming red with embarrassment and fear. She felt tears filling up her eyes, fearing Chloe's reaction when she told her the truth.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, so.. please don't judge me, okay?" Beca said, still not meeting Chloe's eyes.

"Of course, I'll never judge you." Chloe said.

"I wasn't.. I'm not like.. most girls.." Beca said. "I.. I'm sort of like.. intersex.. so it means I have.. I have a penis..?"

Chloe's eyes widened this time in surprise, shock and, most of all, arousal.

"Oh my God, really?" she asked.

"Yeah.." Beca said. "So.."

"This is so cool!" Chloe said.

Beca was so surprised she turned to look back at Chloe, completely forgetting that her little friend was still hard.

"Cool?" she asked.

"Yeah! I mean.. it's hot." Chloe said.

Beca was really surprised and Chloe's words were not helping Mini B go back to hiding.

"How big are you? I mean, you look like you're huge from what I can see." Chloe teased.

Beca blushed deeply and covered her dick with her hands — or tried to at least.

"Do you really want to know?" Beca whined more than asked, her embarrassment starting to mix with arousal.

"Yes!" Chloe said.

"Last time I checked I was like.. 9 and a half inches." Beca said, blushing.

"Really? Oh my God, that's huge!" Chloe said, her blue eyes becoming black with desire.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape her lips, just by imagining what must be hiding under the blanket.

Chloe started drawing her finger close to the tent on the blanket, biting harder on her lip before making eye contact with Beca, who was having a hard time containing her moans.

"Dude, you're not helping." Beca said.

"Really? Would this help?" Chloe suddenly grabbed Beca's cock with her right hand over the blanket, biting her lip harder when the brunette's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned.

"Shit!" she moaned.

"I have an idea, Becs." Chloe said, slowly moving her hand up and down. "How about we try this without the blanket?"

Beca's eyes shot open and she looked at Chloe, who was supporting a mischievous look.

"What?" she asked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe said. "I've had the hugest crush on you since your Freshman Year and now it just got like.. 9 and a half times bigger."

Beca blushed and Chloe winked.

"Are you.. are you really aroused?" it seemed impossible to Beca that anyone would get aroused by her having a cock, it only seemed to gross people out.

"You can say 'wet', Becs." Chloe said with a chuckle and a roll of eyes. "And oh yes, I am."

Beca's eyes got wider at this and her dick got impossibly harder.

"So what do you say?" Chloe asked and bit her lip again.

"Dude, that's not fair, I'm already naked and hard underneath and you're still wearing clothes." Beca said, propping herself up on her elbows with a smirk.

"We can change that." Chloe said. She kicked her sneakers off, took off her clothes but left her underwear on, wanting Beca to remove it.

"Much better." Beca said, feeling her cock twitch in anticipation. "God, you're so hot."

Chloe smirked and grabbed the end of the blanket still covering Beca's body.

"May I?" she asked.

Beca raised her arms so they wouldn't be on her way and Chloe finally pulled down the blanket, gasping when she first laid her eyes on Beca's erect — and huge — cock.

"Shit!" she said. "You _are_ huge!"

Beca shrugged as she looked at her own dick.

"Am I? I never really compared to anyone." Beca said. "And nobody ever told me that."

"Wait, so you're—"

"— A virgin? Yes." Beca said. "When girls find out I have a dick, they run away."

"What a waste." Chloe said. "But hey, I'm glad to know I'll be the one popping your cherry."

"I have no cherry to be popped, remember?" Beca said, pointing at her hard member once again.

"Lucky bitch." Chloe said and chuckled. "Are you gonna undress me or what?"

Beca chuckled and sat up, grabbing Chloe by the back of her neck and kissing her hard on the lips, both girls moaning when their lips made contact.

"God I've been wanting to kiss you for years." Beca said.

"Me too." Chloe said, pulling her closer. "Now are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, you're the one I always imagined losing my virginity to." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and kissed her again before pulling away just so she could mumble against the brunette's lips;

"Good, because we gotta hurry up and make it to rehearsal." Chloe said.

Beca kissed her again and unhooked her bra with one hand, making Chloe squeal and pull back, both to take off the bra and to look at Beca.

"Beca are you sure this is your first time?" Chloe joked. "You just took off my bra with one hand!"

"You forget I'm a girl too." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and Beca threw the bra away, grinding against Chloe, making them both moan.

Beca pulled away to take off Chloe's thong and threw it away before looking into Chloe's now dark blue eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"God yes." Chloe moaned.

Beca kissed her neck and ran her left hand up and down her very wet slit, moaning along with Chloe at the wetness she found there.

"Shit, Chlo you're really wet!" Beca said.

Chloe shut her eyes and moaned instead of answering, Beca's hand felt so good against her and she had been waiting for this ever since she saw the smaller girl in the Activities Fair years ago.

Beca pulled apart to reach into the second drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"How come you have condoms there but you never had sex?" Chloe asked.

"When you have a penis, you gotta be prepared, Chlo." Beca said.

"How did Amy never find out? She's your roommate." Chloe asked.

"Amy is a heavier sleeper than me, except when we drink. And when I'm drunk I always seem to sleep on my stomach, so my morning erections never show." Beca said. "But it's a miracle, really."

Chloe chuckled, her arms still around Beca as she straddled her lap, both sitting up.

Beca finished putting on the condom before kissing Chloe again, the tip of her hard dick was now poking Chloe's wet entrance, making the redhead moan before breaking the kiss, moving to kiss Beca's ear instead.

"Please Becs." she moaned, clawing at the DJ's skin.

Beca guided the tip of her cock inside Chloe, both girls moaning at the sensation. Beca slowly worked more of her cock inside Chloe, letting the redhead stop her if she was in pain. When she was all inside Chloe, she waited a little for Chloe to adjust to being her size. It took her a few seconds before she heard the redhead chuckle against her ear, her legs wrapping tightly around her waist.

"Shit Becs, you're so big." she said. "But you feel so good."

"You too." Beca moaned and started moving, starting with a slow rhythm.

"Faster, Becs!" Chloe moaned, holding onto the brunette for dear life.

Beca moved her hips up, going faster and faster, moaning at the sensation. She'd never felt something like this, it was _nothing_ like masturbating.

Chloe's mouth fell open next to Beca's ear and she was moaning loudly, not trying to be any quieter because she knew the house was empty. Beca was moaning loudly too, gripping Chloe's waist so she could thrust more firmly, slamming all 9 inches inside Chloe's pussy.

"Fuck! Beca!" Chloe moaned loudly again. "Beca! Shit! I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Beca moaned.

"Fuck!" Chloe moaned.

"Shit, Chlo!" Beca moaned and Chloe found air in her lungs to chuckle, because the brunette had used the exact same words not 30 minutes earlier.

Beca was thrusting with all her might, slamming her dick in Chloe's pussy with each thrust. She then realized she must've found the redhead's G-spot because Chloe's feet started moving like crazy, hitting her waist and Chloe clawed harder against her, like she was trying to get even closer to her and she started shaking and screaming louder.

"Oh! FUCK! Right there, Becs! Right there!" Chloe screamed, biting her hand to keep her from screaming _that_ loudly.

"Don't hold back, Chlo, I wanna hear you." Beca moaned.

Chloe then started moaning again and her body started shaking, as if she was having a convulsion and Beca knew she was coming. Beca moaned loudly when, seconds later, she was catapulted into her own orgasm herself, her moans mixing with the redhead's creating a beautiful orgasmic harmony.

They held onto each other after their orgasms and just breathed, trying to get their breathing to return to somewhat normal before they broke apart.

"That was amazing!" Chloe said, her redhead sticking to her forehead from sweat.

"It was." Beca agreed. "It even cured my hangover."

"Sex is good for everything." Chloe said.

"Chlo, we already lost cardio, we should get ready before anyone starts asking questions." Beca said. "We can always repeat after class."

Chloe smirked back.

"We can and we will." Chloe said, kissing the brunette's lips. "But I don't think anyone's gonna ask questions, they knew how mad I was at you."

Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe again.

"You're gonna have to get off me, I need to wash my face and get dressed." Beca said.

"Sorry." Chloe kissed her one last time before getting off of Beca's lap, hissing at the loss of contact. "I'm gonna wash my face while you find clothes."

Beca nodded and Chloe moved to the bathroom downstairs, knowing no one was home, and she returned ten seconds later, looking refreshed, her hair up in a bun with a headband, her face freshly washed and it didn't look like she had sex not 10 minutes ago, except for the fact that she was naked.

Beca quickly went to the bathroom to change and wash her face and tie up her hair so she looked presentable. She didn't put on makeup so it would look like she was still a little hungover.

The two went downstairs, Beca grabbed a sandwich to go, and they left for rehearsals.

When they finally entered, the girls had just finished doing cardio, except for Fat Amy, and Stacie was standing in front of them, drinking from her water bottle, waiting for their captains.

"Right on time!" Stacie said.

"Does that mean I can stop doing cardio?" Fat Amy asked, lazily 'running' laps. Her running was more like walking laps, but she was sweating and panting.

"Okay, you can stop, Amy." Chloe said. She couldn't be mad at the blonde, she just got laid and it was somewhat thanks to her.

"Wait, why doesn't Beca get extra cardio?" Fat Amy asked, sitting down on a chair in the frown row.

"Beca is our captain and, as much as she needs punishment, we need her and she already made us lose enough time." Chloe said and she could see Beca rolling her eyes playfully — only Chloe knew she was joking — from beside her.

"Let's just start this." Beca said.

Chloe clapped her hands.

"You heard the woman, to your feet, let's start!" Chloe said and the Bellas all quickly put their stuff down and moved the chairs aside.

Chloe threw Beca a wink while the other girls were talking and not paying attention to them.

"I really need to thank Fat Amy." Chloe said.

"We both do." Beca said before they joined their fellow Bellas.

"Why do I get extra cardio and the midget doesn't?" Fat Amy mumbled.

"If Chloe wasn't so mad I'd say these two just did it." Stacie said as their two captains approached.

Fat Amy scoffed, knowing how impossible that was. Chloe was fuming mad before they left and Beca was grumpy and angry when she woke up with a hangover, so it was impossible. But she had to agree they _were_ acting weird.

"I wanna see Beca's punishment!" Fat Amy said.

"You will, Amy." Chloe promised as she eyed Beca with a slight glare.

Beca looked scared but she could see the hint of a joke in Chloe's stare and she knew the redhead had something sexy planned out for her besides her actual punishment.

Oh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted to see Beca's punishment so here it is ;) btw I wrote something in the end I'm not so sure about so tell me what you think**

* * *

Beca hoped it would be forgotten but she knew Chloe Beale never forgets a promise.

And she didn't.

The following Saturday morning, the Bellas were all in the gym, expecting to start cardio but Chloe had other ideas.

"Girls, today we'll finally see Beca's punishment." Chloe said the girls cheered.

"Finally!" Fat Amy said.

"What?" Beca asked, scared.

"Beca will be the only one doing cardio today." Chloe said. "While we stretch."

Beca said nothing to Chloe's smirk. The two had been secretly dating for a week and they had done a very good job at hiding their relationship.

"10 laps Beca. Start." Chloe said and the girls moved to a circle.

Chloe smirked as Beca looked back at her one more time and took off her shirt, showing a pink sports bra. She was wearing that only to tease Beca. She was facing the bleachers where Beca was running and she did that on purpose.

"Get to it, Mitchell." She said.

Beca groaned and started running. She tried not to look at Chloe in her sports bra and amazing abs. She shook her head and focused on running.

Chloe smirked and the girls started stretching. First they were standing then they sat on the ground to stretch their straddle.

Beca almost stopped when she noticed she could see the redhead's cleavage. She was almost drooling when Chloe caught her staring.

"Hey who said you could stop?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked forward and continued running, feeling her downstairs member get a little too hard.

 _Uh oh!_ , she thought. If the Bellas saw her running with a hard on she'd be dead meat. What would they say?

Beca slowed down again and tried not to look at Chloe. She stole a glimpse and she saw Chloe stretching over her leg, her red waves falling gracefully over her face and shoulders.

Beca looked down and noticed she had an erection. She stopped at the top and knelt behind the chairs, groaning.

"Beca, I didn't tell you to stop!" Chloe said.

"I have to." Beca said, showing discomfort.

"Why?" Chloe crossed her arms and that made her push her breasts up even more.

Beca shut her eyes hard and took a deep breath

"Why are you being so _hard on_ me?" She asked, knowing only Chloe would understand.

Chloe's mouth formed an 'o' and she immediately went up to meet Beca.

"How's the situation?" She asked.

"Hard." Beca said.

Chloe could see her erection through her leggings and she sighed, trying to hide her arousal.

"What do I do?" Beca asked.

"You stay there for a few minutes, pretend you're catching your breath." Chloe said.

"If you don't put your shirt back on, Mini B ain't going back down." Beca said.

Chloe smirked.

"That is your punishment." She said and winked before going back down.

"What's up with Midget?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's catching her breath, let's get started." Chloe clapped and everyone went into positions.

Beca remained where she was sitting, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of her very unattractive roommate when snored and drooled. She looked down and Mini B was not as hard. She looked back up at the ceiling and thought about peeing, she read somewhere that worked. She never even noticed how long she thought about peeing until she was almost exploding.

"I need to pee!" She said. She ran to the bathroom, opening the door and going in a stall.

Beca let out a relieved sigh and smiled. When she got out of the stall she checked herself in the mirror, she was relieved to see she no longer had an erection.

"Hey Beca, you okay?" Stacie came in, eyeing the little brunette up and down.

"Yeah, why?" Beca asked, washing her hands.

"Funny, when you were running here I could've sworn you had an erection or something." Stacie laughed.

Beca pretended to laugh as she dried her hands.

"Oh yeah." Beca said.

"Well come on, then. We're starting." She said.

Beca followed Stacie back to the gym and stood in her position. Chloe eyed her with a wink and Beca rolled her eyes.

After rehearsal, some girls had errands to run, most would be out of the house, which left, again, Beca and Chloe alone.

"I will fucking murder you!" Beca said as they entered. She heard Chloe laugh and she grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Whoa lil B got mad?" Chloe asked.

"His name is Mini B. And he's not mad, he's hungry." Beca purred before biting on Chloe's neck.

"Hungry huh?" Chloe hummed.

"Mmm-hmm." Beca hummed back.

"Maybe we can fix that." Chloe asked.

"We can do it right here." Beca said.

Chloe bit her lip.

"You have a condom?" She asked.

"Duh." Beca said, pulling apart to show the condom she'd hidden in her bra.

"Hot." Chloe said. "I have a request to make."

"Yeah?" Beca asked, lowering her pants and underwear to roll on the condom.

Chloe bit her lips as she watched it.

"Do me from behind?" She asked.

Beca's eyes went black and she looked up at Chloe. She kissed her hard before turning her around, pinning her against the wall again.

Chloe moaned as Beca took off her pants and thong off, lining her dick with the redhead's entrance.

Chloe shut her eyes and moaned loudly as she felt her girlfriend entering her. Damn it, it felt so good.

"Fuck." She said. "Come on, the girls will be home in any minute."

Beca heard that and immediately set a fast pace, grabbing Chloe's waist.

Chloe made fists and shut her eyes, moaning loudly. This position felt better than she'd imagined. So, so much better.

"Fuck I'm already close." Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe moaned.

"Watching you in that sports bra got me so worked up." Beca said.

Chloe shut her eyes as Beca picked up the pace.

"I'm so close." Chloe said in a moan.

Beca gave two final thrusts and the two came at the exact same moment, both moaning loudly. Beca stopped and smiled.

"That was fucking amazing." She said.

"Amazing." Chloe agreed.

"Fuck now I need to pee." Beca said. She pulled out and didn't even bother putting her pants back on before running to the bathroom.

Chloe put her pants back on and threw herself on the couch with a happy sigh.

Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lily came back home. They came through the door and looked at Chloe weirdly.

"Are you high?" Stacie asked.

"You look like you just got laid." Fat Amy said.

"I'm just a bit tired." Chloe lied.

"Yeah but you look turned on by being tired." Stacie said.

Chloe laughed.

"I'm not." She said.

Stacie gave her a weird look just as Beca came back. She went upstairs and Beca took the opportunity and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"The girls think I look turned on." Chloe laughed.

"You do." Beca chuckled and sat next to her.

Chloe smiled and kissed her one more time before they sat further apart.

Stacie came back down and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked at the two on the couch and Chloe was texting.

Beca felt her phone vibrate and she checked to see she had a message from Chloe.

From: Chloe [01:46 PM]

I already feel like seconds, is Mini B still hungry? Cuz Mini C is starving ;)

Beca looked up at Chloe and glared at her but the redhead was smirking while looking at her phone. She could feel Chloe staring at her.

From: Chloe [01:48 PM]

I wanna suck Mini B so hard he will fall off

Beca swallowed and groaned when she noticed Mini B was going back to Big B.

To: Chloe [01:49 PM]

Dude, your awesome but im getting hard!

Beca heard Chloe chuckle.

From: Chloe [01:49 PM]

That's what I like to hear ;) maybe when YOU'RE back to your full size we can play again

Beca groaned and crossed her legs, grabbing a pillow to cover her lap.

"Hey Chloe, Beca, aren't you guys gonna eat something?" Stacie asked. "I'm gonna make some pasta."

"Oh I could eat pasta!" Chloe got up to help Stacie.

"Me too, Stacie." Beca agreed, not getting up.

"What's up with you Becs?" Stacie asked with a frown.

Chloe got closer to Stacie and whispered something in her ear. Stacie's mouth formed an 'o' and she grabbed her purse from her room before tossing Beca a tampon. The little brunette glared at Chloe while the redhead laughed.

"I'm gonna shove this thing up your ass!" She said.

Chloe turned around and grabbed her own butt.

"Come on then." She said.

Beca glared at her again only because she couldn't get up.

Cynthia Rose came downstairs and sat on the couch next to the one Beca was sitting.

"Hey Beca, that's my pillow." She said and reached out.

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe, who looked as alarmed as she did.

"Ummm Beca's having some cramps." Chloe said.

"Oh, you know Stacie and Chloe can warm up a gel pack for you, it'll feel more comfortable." Cynthia Rose said. "I need my pillow to watch a movie."

Beca still didn't give her the pillow, she was becoming pale. She couldn't get up and run, the girls would most definitely see her.

Fat Amy walked down and stepped behind Beca on the couch. She saw the situation and grabbed the pillow from Beca before throwing it to Cynthia Rose. Beca squealed and rolled onto her stomach on the couch.

"Beca what was that on your lap?" Cynthia Rose asked. "Did you put the remote up your pants like Amy does?"

"Ewwww! Beca that's disgusting!" Stacie said. "Give the remote back!"

Beca shut her eyes and groaned.

"It's not the remote." She said.

"Oh. Then what is it?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca took a deep breath and managed to look up at Chloe, who gave her a sympathetic look. She looked like she regretted sexting Beca.

"I can't say, you guys will freak out." Beca said against the cushions.

"We won't." Stacie promised.

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth, Becs." Chloe said.

Beca took another deep breath and shut her eyes.

"I have a dick." She said rather quickly and the girls grew quiet. "I was born different, I'm intersex, so… I have a dick."

The girls were silent for a moment too long and Beca didn't dare open her eyes.

"Well whip it out! Whip it out!" Fat Amy said.

"Why is it hard?" Stacie asked.

Beca glared at Chloe.

"Ask Chloe." She said simply.

"Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"What the hell did you do?" Stacie asked.

"Beca!" Chloe said. "I thought we were keeping it a secret!"

"You've been hooking up?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"We're dating." Chloe said.

"Whoa congratulations!" Stacie hugged Chloe. "I've been hoping you two would get together!"

Cynthia Rose opened her arms to hug Beca but the brunette rejected the hug.

"Ah!" She said, holding her hand up to keep Cynthia Rose at a distance.

The other girls came in at that moment and they all frowned at the scene. Seeing Stacie attached to Chloe, both smiling and Beca facing down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Bechloe is a thing and Beca has a dick!" Fat Amy said.

"Could you maybe not tell the whole campus Amy?" Beca asked.

"Only if you show us!" Fat Amy said.

"Wait, for real?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Ash." Beca said. "And Amy, I am not showing you my dick!"

"I wanna see it!" Ashley said. "If it's true."

"Me too!" Jessica said.

Chloe looked at them as if they'd grown two heads each.

"What the?" She asked.

"Why is everyone so curious? It's just a dick! Haven't you ever seen a dick?" Beca asked.

"Not on a girl." Ashley said.

"Guys, no one but me is seeing Mini B. Though now it's actually Huge B." Chloe said, walking closer to Beca and winking at her.

"Wait, so does that mean you actually got laid when we came home?" Stacie asked Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe said in a 'duh' tone. "We did it against that wall."

The girls stepped away from the wall, all making disgusted noises and complaining.

"Guess what? It'll all be forgiven if Beca shows us Mini B!" Stacie said and the girls agreed.

"What are we, in a porno?" Beca asked. "No!"

"Well do you have balls too?"

"Can you get Chloe pregnant?"

"How big is Mini B?"

"Dude!" Beca said.

"Just answer our questions and we'll get out of your hair!" Ashley said.

"Well yeah, I have balls, yes I can get Chloe pregnant." Beca said. "And Mini B is 9 and a half inches when it's fully erect like it is now."

"Wow!" Stacie said.

"Can we please see it?" Jessica asked.

"No!" Beca said. "I need to get up."

Chloe helped Beca sit up, since everybody knew about her dick now. Everybody gasped when the brunette sat up.

"Babe maybe you should start locking the bathroom door or the girls will try and sneak in so they can see your dick." Chloe said and it made everyone laugh.

"Let me up, I need to fix this." Beca said and got up.

Beca was almost at the stairs when she felt Amy lower her pants and underwear and she immediately covered Mini B while the girls gasped.

"Amy! Stop harassing my girlfriend!" Chloe said.

"Wow red! How can you take all that?" Fat Amy asked.

The girls stepped closer and almost all managed to steal a glance while Beca pulled her pants back on.

"By the way, nice ass." Cynthia Rose asked.

"Okay eveyone! Show's over!" Chloe said.

"Nice cock, Beca!" Stacie said while the girl in question ran up the stairs.

"Fuck you!" Beca yelled back and the girls laughed.

"I never thought I'd live to see that." Fat Amy said.

"Seriously, Chlo, she's got a very nice dick!" Stacie said.

"You guys have gone too far!" Chloe said and ran after Beca.

The girls laughed. They didn't mean it in a mean way, they were just curious. They knew Chloe and Beca understood that, they weren't gonna harass Beca everytime to see her dick.

Chloe entered the room and closed the door behind her as Beca took off her clothes.

"Those girls are insane." Chloe said.

"On the plus side, a bunch of girls saw Mini B and nobody called me a freak." Beca said.

"So you're okay with them seeing your dick?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged.

"They didn't freak out, they didn't threaten me.. it's all good." Beca said.

"Good. Because now I want Huge B all to myself." Chloe smirked and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck from behind.


End file.
